


True Love’s Kiss.

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Coincidentally yours, Coincidentally mine [6]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Look behind you, Sir Minhyun. What do you see there?”Minhyun turns and shrieks in horror, scampering and colliding with the prince. He looks back and forth at the prince and the dead bodies on the bed, and falls to his knees, his hands rubbing against each other, begging for his life. “Please don’t kill me—I only came here thinking I can I be your one true love, I didn’t know that—”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Coincidentally yours, Coincidentally mine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	True Love’s Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jju_nyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/gifts).



> For M, who I love 😘

“So . . .” the knight starts, scratching the back of his head as he stared dumbfounded at the infamous sleeping—well, the prince isn’t sleeping anymore, so, the awake—prince. “You’re telling me, you’ve been awake for years?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Because you fell from your bed due to the earthquake?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you didn’t bother . . . to go out?” 

His question seems to annoy the said prince. The prince looks at him with a pointed glare—one hand rubbing circles on his sleeping royal pet tortoise, the other crumpling a paper plane into a ball, as if he’s ready to hit the knight with it. 

“What’s your name again, sir?” 

“Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun.” 

“Ah yes, Sir Minhyun,” the prince repeats, tossing the paper plane with his right hand and catching it with the other. Minhyun can’t help but gulp. “So, Sir Minhyun, the knight of whatchacallit—” 

“Autobotian.” 

“Yeah, _Autobotian_ ,” the prince repeats with an eye roll. “What did you notice here in the palace?” 

“Uhm . . . it’s . . .” Minhyun looks around and takes in the prince’s quarters. “It’s big?” 

“Of all the knights that can rescue me. . .” the prince grumbles with a sigh. “Look behind you, Sir Minhyun. What do you see there?” 

Minhyun turns and shrieks in horror, scampering and colliding with the prince. He looks back and forth at the prince and the dead bodies on the bed, and falls to his knees, his hands rubbing against each other, begging for his life. “Please don’t kill me—I only came here thinking I can I be your one true love, I didn’t know that—” 

“Those are my parents, Sir Minhyun,” the prince replies with a deep sigh, face-palming in annoyance. “And they’re not dead nor did I kill them and anyone who’s _asleep_ in this castle.” 

“Asleep?” 

“Yes, asleep.” the prince answers, nodding towards his parents. As if on cue, the king snores. 

“Oh.” 

The prince rolls his eyes and starts walking out of his quarters. Minhyun follows immediately after bowing respectfully to the sleeping king and queen. 

“So . . . everyone’s asleep in this castle?” Minhyun asks, keeping his eyes to the ground, scared he might walk on someone sleeping. Because of this, he doesn’t realize that the prince has stopped walking and turned around. Minhyun crashes into him. The Prince glares so coldly, Minhyun is sure that if the Prince has special powers he would have been turned into a pile of dust. “I’m so sorry, your highness—I didn’t mean—”

“What do you know about Bugilandia, Sir Minhyun?” the prince asks, voice cold as ice. 

Minhyun gulps, feeling himself shrink under the prince’s cold stare. “That you are . . . supposed to be sleeping?” 

“And you know nothing else aside from that?”

“I know another . . .” Minhyun replies, feeling smaller, not because of the prince’s cold and scary demeanor, but because his reason for being here now sounds embarrassing, especially when the prince is looking at him as if he’s no better than a palace mouse. 

“Tell me, then.”

“That _true love’s kiss_ will wake you up,” Minhyun replies, fully embarrassed, looking away from the Prince’s stare as a blush creeps on his face. “Which, obviously, you don’t need anymore . . .”

“And you don’t know anything else aside from that?” 

“I . . . ” Minhyun squirms under the Prince scrutinizing glare, then shakes his head timidly, “. . . I don’t.” 

“It’s a good thing that I woke up then.” 

Okay, that—that is definitely below his knight armor’s belt.

Sure, he doesn’t know much about the history of Bugilandia and what happened to it. He’s only heard stories of the poor prince who was cursed by an evil fairy after he was born, to fall into a deep sleep when he pricks his finger on a cursed spinning wheel—which, Minhyun thinks is _so_ stupid, knowing that the Prince should have known better than to prick himself with a cursed item, but enough of that. Isn’t him, being here, putting his life on the line, crossing thorny vines, going through horrendous and dirty entreeways, and walking along a collapsed stairway, to save said prince and give him that _true love’s kiss_ and bring him back to life again, not enough?

He freaking risked his life—and he gets looked down upon in return? Merlin Beard’s—just wow.

The prince snorts, crossing his arms on his chest. “Are you done yapping?”

“I’m not done yet—wait, did I say that aloud?” 

“Obviously,” the prince replies, before turning around to walk again. Minhyun is glad that he did so, because well . . . this is freaking awkward. “And thank you, by the way. I appreciate all your _efforts_ in coming here to save me, though it’s a waste that you weren’t able to kiss me to wake me up.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I kissed you?”

The prince halts in his steps and gives him a once-over. “As long as you don’t open your mouth and start talking gibberish, why not? You may look foolish, but you do look handsome.”

Wait—he heard that right, right?

“You find me . . . handsome?”

“And foolish,” the prince repeats, going down the staircase. Minhyun follows and sees that they are heading towards the main hall. When they reach the ground floor, the prince stops in front of a big door and nods for Minhyun to open it, as if he were a servant. 

“You know, for a prince, you’re too bossy.” 

“I’m not bossy, I’m merely making use of you since you can’t kiss me awake now.” 

Minhyun does as he is ordered and pushes the door with all his might. After a long attempt, he finally hears the door creak and open. He gapes at the countless sleeping bodies in front of them. 

The prince pats him on the back, as if to encourage him, then pushes him into the grand ball. Once they get there, the prince sits on his chair, and waves for Minhyun to sit on the stool next to him. 

“Wow, I didn’t know that Bugilandia has this many . . . staff.”

“There’s sixty-eight of them in here, then fourteen in the palace kitchen, and thirty-five more scattered around the whole castle . . .” the prince explains sadly. He heaves a deep breath, then turns to Minhyun and smiles. “But I have you now, so surely, they’ll wake up soon.” 

Minhyun nods, and glances back to the palace staff. “What do you want me to do, your highness?”

The prince smiles at him—a too-evil smile—and waves to the palace staff. “Start kissing them.” 

“HELL NO!” 

—

“You’re really useless,” the prince sighs, petting his royal sleeping pet tortoise, Tortula. 

Minhyun halts from folding the prince’s clothes on the floor, and glares at the mean and bossy prince. “Excuse me, your highness, but you can’t say that. First of all, if it were not for me, you wouldn’t be able to have a warm-cooked meal—”

“A bland meal at that.” 

“Because you yelled at me, saying the food was too salty last time!” Minhyun shrieks. The prince raises an eyebrow at him, reminding him of his place. “Sorry, but anyway, you can’t call me useless—I cooked you food, cleaned the entire castle, laundered your clothes, and even helped you try waking everyone up with your ludicrous ideas.” 

“Which all failed.” 

“I told you that putting a glass shoe on them won’t wake them up!” 

It’s been three days since he got into the castle, three days where all he did was serve the mean and bossy prince, following said prince’s ideas of how to wake everyone up—from fitting glass shoes on the sleeping people to rubbing all the lamps in the palace—he has done them all. 

_Save for one thing._

“If you’d only kissed that singing frog,” the prince sighs long and hard, looking down at his pet gloomily. This brings an annoyed twitch on Minhyun’s temples. 

“I told you, your highness,” Minhyun spits, before putting on a forced smile, in response to the prince’s scary glare, “that it doesn’t work that way.” 

“Yeah, yeah, true love’s kiss,” the prince says sarcastically, hand waving in the air. “Why do you think that would work when I don’t even know of your existence until you came in here?” 

“Because,” Minhyun clenches his jaw. They’ve had this talk nonstop the last couple of days, and even though Minhyun has explained that he truly, sincerely, loves the prince with all of his heart and soul, the prince would just brush it off, saying Minhyun hardly knows anything about Bugilandia, so how the hell could he love him. He would always answer back, saying that just because he doesn’t know much about Bugilandia, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love him.

After all, he was thirteen years old when he first laid eyes upon the prince. It was when the Prince and his family went to their kingdom, Autobotian. He didn’t know that the teen that he met was actually a prince, because why would a prince run around unguarded, right? And of course, there was the prince’s weird outfit. Minhyun can still remember how the prince looked so out of the ordinary—wearing a teen-sized knight’s outfit with a big and silver turtle shell on his back as if he’s a turtle. It made Minhyun laugh, because why would anyone wear something hilarious like that?

His laughter caught the prince’s attention—and the next thing Minhyun knew, he was already pinned on the ground. 

_“You’re the first person to laugh at me. I like it,” the Prince smirked, his round bright eyes sparkling in delight. “Become a knight, then find me.”_

And it was after that that Minhyun learned about who the teen is and his cursed fate. The years passed by and though he hasn’t seen the prince after that, the prince’s bright round eyes along with his mischievous smirk never left Minhyun’s mind nor his heart. He realized that it’s _love,_ and that's the reason why he chose to be a knight. 

“Because, like I’ve told you countless times, I’ve fallen in love with you ever since that day.” 

“All because of something that I couldn’t even remember saying,” the prince snickers, standing to move towards him. “So, you really think that you’re that true love’s kiss, and that you’ll be able to lift the spell?” 

“Yes,” Minhyun answers confidently, bobbing his head. The prince looks at him, observing him, then smirks before placing the sleeping Tortula in between his parents. 

“Fine, then let’s see if you’re right,” the prince states, walking towards him. Minhyun gulps as the prince looks at him with that mischievous smirk, watching as he leans down toward him, tipping his chin so close to his, that their faces are only inches away from each other. “Kiss me, then.” 

“Right here?” Minhyun gasps, immediately standing and looking around, waving his hand to the sleeping king and queen. “Right in front of your parents?” 

The prince hums, unbothered, hand on Minhyun’s chest, pulling him close to him. “Yes, that way we’ll see if it’s true.” 

Minhyun takes one glance at the sleeping king and queen and nods. “Fine, let’s do this then.” 

The prince beams at him, and Minhyun notices there’s that glint of mischief in his eyes. But before Minhyun can ponder on that thought, the prince takes another step towards him, and caresses his cheek. 

“Close your eyes, Minhyun.” 

“Shouldn’t you be the one doing that—”

“Do you want to kiss me, or not?” the prince asks impatiently, back to being his usual bossy self. Minhyun sighs, immediately closing his eyes. “Good.” 

Minhyun feels the prince come closer, and with each passing second, he feels his heartbeat thump louder. With fists clenched and eyes shut tight, he hears the prince chuckle lazily, voice huskier and more alluring than it usually is. 

“Calm down, Minhyun,” the prince whispers, saying his name seductively and informally into his ear, and it’s like the prince’s voice is coated with honey, smooth and dangerously sweet, making the hair on Minhyun’s skin stand up in anticipation. 

“It’s not like I’m going to eat you,” the prince continues, but this time it’s closer, so Minhyun can feel the warmth of the prince’s breath against his cheek, the warmth of his touch on his nape, then, as if time has stopped, the warmth of his lips against his. 

And then it all disappears.

Minhyun immediately opens his eyes and sees that the prince is not in front of him anymore. Panicking, he looks around and accidentally steps on something on the floor.

Looking down, Minhyun finds the royal tortoise, only now it is awake, and somehow looking at him with the same pointed glare, the way the Prince would often do. 

_“True love’s kiss my ass!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Jonghyun did a ‘Fiona’ due to the fact (that he doesn’t know) that the only one who could lift the curse is a Knight from their Kingdom, Bugilandia. 
> 
> That’s all. 
> 
> Nu’Fics Prompt #25~ 
> 
> Thank you nufics for hosting another ficfest so soon & letting me use this baby as a gift to M—now please take a rest nufics (kidding, ily). Thank you prompter *coughs* evil fairy *coughs*, I hope I did some justice on your prompt, and to M, I hope I made you laugh 😂 (SAY “YES ANYA” IF I DID) HAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> and ofc, to my amazing boss, J, who always co-sperms my babies <33333 thank you and labyuuuuu :* (& too many more co-sperming together <3 BWAHAHAHAHA!)


End file.
